Characters from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide
The characters of Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. To see their locations see: Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Character Locations. Nicktoon Characters Nick.png|Nick The SIR Units.png|The SIR Units SpongeBob Squarepants SpongeBob Squarepants.png|SpongeBob Squarepants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Squidward Quincy Tentacle.png|Squidward Quincy Tentacle Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs.png|Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs Sheldon James Plankton.png|Sheldon James Plankton Gary the Snail.png|Gary the Snail Mrs. Popy Puff.png|Mrs. Popy Puff Larry Lobster.png|Larry Lobster Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs The Flying Dutchman.png|The Flying Dutchman Mermaid Man.png|Mermaid Man Danny Phantom Daniel 'Danny' Phantom- Fenton.png|Daniel 'Danny' Phantom/ Fenton Samantha “Sam” Manson.png|Samantha “Sam” Manson Tucker Foley.png|Tucker Foley Jazmine “Jazz” Fenton.png|Jazmine “Jazz” Fenton Jack Fenton.png|Jack Fenton Dash Baxter.png|Dash Baxter Vladimir “Vlad” Plasmius- Masters.png|Vladimir “Vlad” Plasmius/ Masters Skulker.png|Skulker Nicolai Technus.png|Nicolai Technus Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain The Box Ghost.png|The Box Ghost Clockwork.png|Clockwork Fairly Odd Parents Timmy Turner.png Cosmo Cosma.png Wanda Fairywinkle.png Vicky the Babysitter.png Poof Cosma-Fairywinkle.png Denzel Quincy Crocker.png|Denzel Quincy Crocker Jorgen von Strangle.png|Jorgen von Strangle Tootie.png|Tootie Mark Chang.png|Mark Chang Dark Laser.png|Dark Laser The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius James Isaac “Jimmy” Neutron.png|James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex.png|Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex Ramon Martin “Sheen” Estevez.png|Ramon Martin “Sheen” Estevez Carlton Ulysses “Carl” Wheezer.png|Carlton Ulysses “Carl” Wheezer Liberty Danielle “Libby” Folfax.png|Liberty Danielle “Libby” Folfax Professor Finbar Calamitous.png|Professor Finbar Calamitous King Goobot.png|King Goobot V Beautiful Gorgeous.png|Beautiful Gorgeous Invader Zim Invader Zim.png|Invader Zim GIR.png|G.I.R. Dib Membrane.png|Dib Membrane Gaz Membrane.png|Gaz Membrane Invader Tak.png|Invader Tak Mrs. Bitters.png|Mrs. Bitters Professor Membrane.png|Professor Membrane Sizz-Lorr.png|Sizz-Lorr All Grown Up! Thomas Malcolm “Tommy” Pickles.png|Thomas Malcolm “Tommy” Pickles Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png|Angelica Charlotte Pickles Charles Crandall “Chuckie” Finster.png|Charles Crandall “Chuckie” Finster Phillip Richard Bill “Phil” DeVille.png|Phillip Richard Bill “Phil” DeVille Lillian Marie Jill “Lil” DeVille.png|Lillian Marie Jill “Lil” DeVille Dylan Prescott “Dil” Pickles.png|Dylan Prescott “Dil” Pickles Susanna Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael.png|Susanna Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael Kimberly “Kimi” Finster.png|Kimberly “Kimi” Finster Avatar: The Last Airbender Aang.png|Aang Katara.png|Katara Zuko.png|Zuko Sokka.png|Sokka Toph Bei Fong.png|Toph Bei Fong Suki.png|Suki Azula.png|Azula Uncle Iroh.png|Uncle Iroh Jet.png|Jet El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera El Tigre- Manny Rivera.png|El Tigre/ Manny Rivera Frida Suarez.png|Frida Suarez White Pantera- Rodolfo Rivera.png|White Pantera/ Rodolfo Rivera Puma Loco- Grandpapi.png|Puma Loco/ Grandpapi Black Cuervo- Zoë Aves.png|Black Cuervo/ Zoë Aves Sartana of the Dead.png|Sartana of the Dead El Oso.png|El Oso Diego- Dr. Chipotle Jr..png|Diego/ Dr. Chipotle Jr. Sergio- Señor Siniestro.png|Sergio/ Señor Siniestro Maria Rivera- Plata Peligrosa.png|Maria Rivera Tak and the Power of Juju Tak.png|Tak Jibolba.png|Jibolba Lok.png|Lok Jeera.png|Jeera Traloc.png|Traloc Vendor Juju.png|Vendor Juju Party Juju.png|Party Juju The Penguins of Madagascar Skipper-.png|Skipper Kowalski.png|Kowalski Private.png|Private Rico.png|Rico King Julian XIII.png|King Julian XIII Maurice.png|Maurice Mort.png|Mort Marlene.png|Marlene Dr. Blowhole.png|Dr. Blowhole Rat King.png|Rat King Fred.png|Fred My Life as a Teenage Robot Jennifer “Jenny” Wakeman (XJ-9).png|Jennifer “Jenny” Wakeman (XJ-9) Brad Carbunkle.png|Brad Carbunkle Tucker Cornelius “Tuck” Carbunkle.png|Tucker Cornelius “Tuck” Carbunkle Dr. Noreen “Nora” Wakeman.png|Dr. Noreen “Nora” Wakeman Sheldon.png|Sheldon Vexus.png|Vexus Smytus.png|Smytus Killgore.png|Killgore Chalkzone Rudolph Bartholomew “Rudy” Tabootie.png|Rudolph Bartholomew “Rudy” Tabootie Penelope Victoria “Penny” Sanchez.png|Penelope Victoria “Penny” Sanchez Snap.png|Snap Biclops.png|Biclops Blocky.png|Blocky Queen Rapsheeba.png|Queen Rapsheeba Skrawl.png|Skrawl Craniac 4.png|Craniac 4 Back at the Barnyard Otis the Cow.png|Otis the Cow Abby the Cow.png|Abby Pip the Mouse.png|Pip the Mouse Pig.png|Pig Peck the Rooster.png|Peck the Rooster Freddy the Ferret.png|Freddy the Ferret Nora Beady.png|Nora Beady Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot T.U.F.F. Puppy Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell-.png|Kitty Katswell The Chief.png|The Chief Keswick.png|Keswick Verminious Snaptrap.png|Verminious Snaptrap The Chameleon.png|The Chameleon Bird Brain.png|Bird Brain Fanboy & Chum Chum Fanboy.png|Fanboy Chum Chum.png|Chum Chum Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason.png|Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason Leonard “Lenny” Flynn-Boyle.png|Leonard “Lenny” Flynn-Boyle Ozwald “Oz” Harmounian.png|Ozwald “Oz” Harmounian Boogregard “Boog” Shlizetti.png|Boogregard “Boog” Shlizetti Man-Artica.png|Man-Artica The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi Kirby.png|Kirby Yoshi-.png|Yoshi HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Ami-.png|Ami Yumi-.png|Yumi Rocket Power Oswald “Otto” Rocket.png|Oswald “Otto” Rocket Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez.png|Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez Sam “Squid” Dullard.png|Sam “Squid” Dullard Regina “Reggie” Rocket.png|Regina “Reggie” Rocket Tito.png|Tito Lars Rodriguez.png|Lars Rodriguez Winx Club Bloom.png|Bloom Stella.png|Stella Flora.png|Flora Musa.png|Musa Tecna.png|Tecna Layla.png|Layla Sky.png|Sky Icy.png|Icy ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' Coming soon! The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show Homestar Runner.png|Homestar Runner Pac-Man 64.png|Pac-Man 64 MattBooNewLook.PNG|MattBoo Updated Rob2.png|Invader Rob Pac-Devil.png|Pac-Devil 132027907646443-1.png|MattBoo Sux Hey Arnold! Arnold.png|Arnold Helga Geraldine Pataki.png|Helga Geraldine Pataki Gerald Martin Johanssen.png|Gerald Martin Johanssen Harold Berman.png|Harold Berman Rocko's Modern Life Rocko Wallaby.png|Rocko Wallaby Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe Ralph Bighead.png|Ralph Bighead The Ren & Stimpy Show Ren Hoëk.png|Ren Hoëk Stimpson J. “Stimpy” Cat.png|Stimpson J. “Stimpy” Cat Powdered Toast Man.png|Powdered Toast Man CatDog CatDog.png|CatDog Winslow.png|Winslow Ranchid Rabbit.png|Ranchid Rabbit Catscratch Gordon Quid.png|Gordon Quid Waffle.png|Waffle Mr. Blik.png|Mr. Blik Down the Streets Dimi Downer.png|Dimi Downer Rico the Rat.png|Rico the Rat Kelly the Doll.png|Kelly the Doll Irene Law.png|Irene Law Eric Green.png|Eric Green Stan Brick.png|Stan Brick Rick Stone.png|Rick Stone Goldie.png|Goldie Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Ickis..png|Ickis Oblina.png|Oblina Krumm.png|Krumm The Angry Beavers Dagget Doofus Beaver.png|Dagget Doofus Beaver Norbet Foster Beaver.png|Norbet Foster Beaver The Mighty B! Elizabeth Kajolica “Bessy” Higgenbottom.png|Elizabeth Kajolica “Bessy” Higgenbottom Benjamin 'Ben' Higgenbottom.png|Benjamin 'Ben' Higgenbottom The Super Mario Brothers Show Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Bowser.png|King Bowser Koopa Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach Toadstool Toad.png|Toad Yoshi2.png|Yoshi Wario.png|Wario Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy Waluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser Jr..png|Prince Bowser Junior Koopa Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong U.B. Funky Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 1.14.43 PM.png|U.B. Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.36 PM.png|Deuce Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.43 PM.png|Scracth Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.50 PM.png|Twinx Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 3.06.28 PM.png|Wags White Fang & Hansel 162223N01S001 bthumb.png|Hansel 169045N01S001 bthumb.png|White Fang 169017N01S001 bthumb.png|Lady Meowford Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove Extreme Penguin's Show of Epicness Penguin.png|Extreme Penguin Explorer767.png|Explorer 767 Gift for Tails6000.png|Tails6000 Tcotd deedee by bkpets-d3lcfp8.jpg|Deedee Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 3.42.10 PM.png|Scissor Kick Kid Coolio.png|Coolio Uglydolls Wage by LilWhalePrincess.png|Wage Babo by LilWhalePrincess.png|Babo Ox.png|Ox Tray by LilWhalePrincess.png|Tray FireBoy and WaterGirl Screen shot 2011-12-13 at 8.05.00 AM.png|Fireboy Screen shot 2011-12-13 at 8.05.05 AM.png|Watergirl Doug Douglas Yancey “Doug” Funnie.png|Douglas Yancey “Doug” Funnie Mosquito “Skeeter” Valentine.png|Mosquito “Skeeter” Valentine The X's Glowface.png|Glowface Kappa Mikey Mikey Simon.png|Mikey Simon Wayside Todd.png|Todd As Told by Ginger Ginger Foutley.png|Ginger Foutley The Wild Thornberrys Eliza Thornberry.png|Eliza Thornberry My Dad the Rock Star Rock Zilla.png|Rockford Amadeus “Rock” Zilla